Unleashed
by Ukume27
Summary: A group of friends gather to play a little board game in an abandoned house. Or is it "Just a game?" Please read and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1 - It's Just a Game

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am not a huge fan of writing two stories at once, but this plot bunny kept hopping around in my head and would not leave me alone. So here is another story for you. I will update it as soon as I can; however, until Lonely Existence is completed, that story will remain my primary focus.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own the characters. I only own the story plot. I do not make any money off of my stories. They are for pure entertainment.**

 **Warnings: I am rating this story an "M" for language and for future chapters. The later chapters will be bloody and not for the faint of heart. This is a horror story. If you are not okay with this, turn back now. Consider yourself warned.**

 **If you do decide to read the chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please be sure to review on your way out. Thank you very much. Much love you to all of my readers!**

"No! You can't pay me to play that," the tri-colored youth shook his head sending his blonde bangs swaying around his cherubic face. His large amethyst eyes narrowing at his friend. The youth was pale, slender, and very petite for his age. He had gravity deviant ebony hair that stood up at points around his head. The black turned to an amethyst color at the tips. His long honey blonde bangs surrounded his face in long thick strands.

"Come on, Yugi. It will be fun," Malik tugged on Yugi's arm. Malik was much taller than Yugi with sun-kissed bronze skin and large lavender eyes. His layered blonde hair fell around his shoulders.

"No, Malik. I don't have a good feeling about playing with a Ouija Board. They give me the creeps," tinny chills raced through Yugi's petite body forcing him to shiver.

"What can I do to convince you to play with us?" Malik released Yugi's arm and took a step back.

"Nothing…wait.. Us?" a well-defined ebony brow arched; disappearing under Yugi's bangs.

"Of course! Ryou and Rebecca agreed to play as did Joey," Malik smiled.

"How did you get Rebecca to agree?" Yugi asked astounded that the child prodigy would be playing.

"Because it's just a game," a tiny female voice responded. Malik and Yugi turned to see Rebecca approaching them. Similar to Yugi, the girl was very petite for her age. Half of her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail; the other half cascaded down her back. She smiled at the two boys; her large teal eyes shining with intelligence and excitement. "Please don't tell me you believe in all the fairy tales and horror stories you hear about these boards," she pointed to the box being carried under Malik's arm.

"N..no…No. It's just. I don't think we should be messing with it. That is all," Yugi's normally pale cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink.

"Ah, good! We are all here. Let's go," Joey exclaimed. The tall dirty blonde went to stand next to Rebecca. He was twice her height. His form was slim with a few delicately sculpted muscles peeking through his lack of curves.

"Joey," Malik rose his free hand to cover his face, "We aren't all here. We are still waiting for Ryou. Also, Yugi doesn't want to play."

Joey's honey brown orbs softened, "You scared, Yug?"

"Of course not!" Yugi growled, "Alright. I'll play too."

"Now we just have to wait for Ryou," Joey blew a bubble with his chewing gum. Rebecca stood on her tip toes to reach out and pop it. The gum splattered all over Joey's face.

"Ah damn it, Rebecca," the blonde sighed while peeling the sticky substance from his nose and cheeks.

A soft ringing brought everyone's attention to Yugi. The petite youth reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, "Speak of the devil and he will call," Yugi chuckled as he hit the small green icon on his phone.

"Hey, Ryou!" Yugi smiled as he answered the phone, "Okay. We will see you there."

"What did he say?" Malik asked.

"He's running a little late and told us to meet him there," the tri-colored youth responded pocketing his phone.

"Alright, let's go then!" Joey exclaimed once again.

\/\/\/

The four friends stood outside of an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. It was run down with chipped paint and sad looking shutters. The windows were dusty and cracked. Many of them had broken over the years.

"So why can't we do this at one of our places where it is well lit and," a cool fall breeze whipped passed them causing Yugi to shiver once again, "warm."

"It is a recommended rule," a soft English accent responded. The group turned to see their fifth friend walking up the sidewalk towards them carrying a duffel bag. Ryou was much paler than Yugi with friendly milk chocolate eyes and long flowing silver hair.

"Why is that anyway? I forgot to ask earlier," Joey smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it is to prevent any negative energy from lingering in one's home," Ryou explained like it was the most logical thing in the world that everyone should know.

"Oh! Sounds good," Joey shrugged and walked up to the broken screen door. He pulled it open and snaked his arm inside the broken window of the front door to unlock it. He grinned when he cracked the door open.

The air was surprisingly not as stale as one would expect of such an old house. The group chalked it up to the numerous broken windows. They had entered the kitchen with an archway leading further back into the dark depths of the house. Each step the group took caused the floorboards underfoot to creak and groan in resistance.

"What's with the bag?" Malik asked nudging Ryou.

"Provisions," the albino smiled, "Candles for light and blankets for warmth."

"Alright. Where should we set up?" Joey inquired while glancing around the kitchen.

"How about the living room," Rebecca peered through the archway into a pitch black room, "at least I think that is what this next room is."

"How about you light one of them candles, Ryou?" Joey turned to face the albino.

"Of course. Do one of you have matches or a lighter?" Ryou began digging in the duffel bag to pull out the candles.

"What! You brought candles and nothing to light them wit?"Joey gaped at Ryou; his mouth hanging clear down to his chin.

"I'm kidding," Ryou retrieved a box of matches and shook them gently to show Joey.

"Well are we going to do this or not?" Malik sighed impatiently.

Ryou lit the candles and handed each of them to his friends. They made their way through the archway and into a large living room. A dirty moth eaten couch rested against the far wall. In front of the couch stood a wooden coffee table covered in layer upon lay of dust and grime.

"Ew," Rebecca's bows furrowed as she reached into her backpack. She withdrew a cloth usually used for cleaning glasses. She rubbed the dust off of the coffee table before setting her candle down, "how about here?"

"Perfect, Becky!" Joey smiled at his petite friend.

"Joey, I have asked you before not to call me 'Becky.' My name is Rebecca," she rolled her teal eyes at the blonde.

"Whatevah," Joey shrugged placing his candle down next to Rebecca's, "you okay, Yug?"

"Yes," Yugi's voice sounded distant as his amethyst orbs traveled around the darkened room, "let's just get this over with." The tri-colored youth also placed his candle down on the coffee table.

Malik placed the Ouija Board in the center and placed the Planchette onto the board. The group sat in a circle around the coffee table and the board.

"I think Yugi should be the one to communicate and ask the questions," Malik smiled at his petite friend.

A soft inaudible groan escaped Yugi's parted lips. He nodded, "Fine." The board was turned around to face Yugi.

"Okay, Yugi, so you are the leader. You are the one to ask the questions. Joey, Malik, and Rebecca, you all touch the Planchette with Yugi. I will take notes if and when we receive responses," Ryou instructed as he pulled out a pen and paper from his bag along with a few blankets. He gave each of the group a blanket before wrapping one around his shoulders. The others followed suite.

"What do we do next?" Yugi asked; his teeth worrying his lower lip.

"We each touch the Planchette," Rebecca answered as she reached out to touch the wooden pointer piece, "You ask the questions, Yugi, and we provide the energy to help power the Planchette. You circle the board with the Planchette once for each of us and do not leave the board without saying 'Goodbye."

"I thought you don't believe in this stuff, Becky," Joey tilted his head to the side.

The girl's teal eyes traveled around their sockets, "I don't; however, I do believe in following the rules of a game."

"Are we ready?" Malik asked as he reached out to touch the Planchette as well. Joey nodded; reaching his hand out to touch the pointer.

"Yugi?" Ryou's warm milk chocolate orbs locked on the tri-colored youth.

"I'm…" Yugi's bright pink tongue darted out to wet his dry cracked lips, "I'm ready."

"I am too," Ryou placed the notepad onto the table and poised his pen; ready to write down anything they receive.

Yugi swallowed hard, "Hello, Is anyone there?" The group waited in bated silence for several minutes.

"Try again, Yugi," Ryou instructed.

A deep breath passed over Yugi's once again dry lips, "Is there anyone here with us?" The group watched the board intently; awaiting any movement that may occur. Yugi could feel his heart beat quicken. A bone chilling breeze brushed past his cheek.

"Is anyone here that would like to communicate with us?" Yugi asked. The Planchette jerked.

"Joey, stop moving it," Malik growled.

"I swear dude, that was not me," Joey's honey brown orbs widened.

"Look," Rebecca tilted her chin upward towards the board. The Planchette began to move in a figure out motion rapidly before it slowed and moved over to 'Yes.'

Yugi's heart pounded in his chest. He felt like he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder; seeing nothing but darkness. The rest of the room not touched by the candles was consumed by the pitch black night.

"How old are you?' Yugi asked biting down on his lip.

Several agonizing minutes of stillness and silence passed without a response. Yugi opened his mouth to ask another question just as the pointer began to move again. It first landed on the '1' and then on the '6.'

"You are 16?" Yugi asked. They did not have to wait near as long for a response. The Planchette glided across the board to 'Yes.'

"How sad that they would die so young," Ryou commented jotting down his notes.

"Try to find out if they are a boy or a girl," Malik's lilac orbs locked on Yugi. The petite youth's blonde bangs swayed once again as he nodded.

"Are you a female?" Yugi asked to the darkness. The Planchette glided in circles again before drifting over to the 'No.' A creaking noise echoed through the empty home.

"What was that?" Jeoy glanced over his shoulder.

Malik shrugged, "It's just the wind. These old houses creak a lot when it is windy."

Joey sighed and nodded, "So it is a 16 year old male."

"How did you die?" Yugi asked. He winced as soon as he asked the question. He didn't want to be there. This entire thing was creepy and felt wrong.

The pointer circled the board, "D," Yugi called out, "E. F. N. D. N. I. G."

Joey glanced onto Ryou's notepad, "Defndnig doesn't make any sense. It's not a word."

"They are not always capable of spelling it correctly. They do the best they can when communicating. It is up to us to decipher it," Ryou explained before he muttered to himself. He tapped the pen against his lips as he muttered to himself. "Defending."

"Were you defending something or someone?" Yugi asked.

The pointer made several more figure eight designs before it landed on the 'Yes.'

The pointer jerked about in sporadic movements. The group had a difficult time maintaining contact with the Planchette.

"Are you the only spirit here?" Yugi asked afraid of what the response would be.

The Planchette stopped abruptly before darting over to the 'No.'

Yugi felt his heart skip a beat, "How…" his voice faltered, "How many spirits are here?"

The Planchette moved rapidly; picking up speed with each passing second before finally coming to land on '3.'

Without Yugi asking another question the Planchette jerked around the board spelling out something.

"L E V E" Yugi announced his amethyst orbs darting across the board following the movements of the Planchette. "GETOUTGETOUTLEVENOW"

"Get out. Get out. Leave Now," Ryou repeated.

A high pitched scream tore everyone's concentration away from the board as Rebecca's small form was thrown from her seated position at the coffee table against a wall. Her body hit the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Rebecca!" Malik stood.

"Malik sit down! We have to stop it. We have to say 'Goodbye' I will get Rebecca," Ryou's voice faltered. The albino stood and ran over to Rebecca's unconscious form. He turned her over, "Rebecca!" he lightly tapped her cheeks, "Rebecca!"

The blonde's teal eyes fluttered open, "What..happened?" she gasped.

"You were thrown into the wall," Ryou helped her stand, "Can you finish this with us?"

"Yes," She answered leaning against Ryou for her support. The albino guided her back to her position at the coffee table. She reached a shaking hand out to touch the Planchette.

"We have to go now. Goodbye," Yugi stated. Rebecca's body jerked.

"Are you okay?" Malik asked worriedly.

"I'm…okay," she nodded. The Planchette glided to the bottom of the board and landed on 'Goodbye.'

"Okay, I think I'm done with this stuff for a while. Let's get Rebecca home," Joey stood and picked up the trembling prodigy. Ryou and Malik packed everything up into Ryou's bag in a hurry and rushed towards the door.

"Are you coming?" Malik hollered to Yugi who had paused in the archway; staring into the once again pitch black living room.

"Yes. I'm coming," Yugi peeled his eyes away from the room and ran out the door. Even outside, he could not shake the foreboding feeling that took up residence in his lower stomach. He clutched his arms over his chest; a makeshift shield from the horrible feeling within him that seemed to grow by the second.


	2. Chapter 2 - Going Crazy

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Unleashed. Thank you for reading and reviewing chapter one. I apologize in advance. This chapter is a short one. I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Thor94: I hope so! I'm going to try my best to make this a good work of fanfic!**

 **Arctic: *blush* Why thank you. I really appreciate that.**

 **"Verbal"**

 **/Thoughts/**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter! Please feed the authoress on your way out. Thank you!**

"Mornin, Yug," Joey slapped his petite friend on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Yugi gasped; briefly glaring at the blonde. "Whoops sorry man."

Yugi rolled his eyes before heading over to his desk. He paused; the tri-colored head tilting to the side. The amethyst orbs blinked in confusion. /Something..is not quite right here../ Joey appeared at his side; taking a seat in his usual desk.

"Am I missing something?" Yugi turned to Joey; his eyebrow arched in confusion. "Since when have Rebecca and Ryou gotten so close?" The amethyst eyed youth glanced back over towards his two friends. Rebecca was perched on Ryou's lap; her fingers lost in the expanse of silver hair. Ryou grinned as he whispered in the petite blonde's ear.

"I don't know man. They've been like that all mornin. They haven't even said hello or anythin. Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought Ryou was…"

"He is," Yugi interrupted. Yugi set his bag on the ground next to his desk; his eyes never leaving the two sitting in the back. /This is just so strange. They have never been this 'buddy buddy' before./ Yugi lowered himself into his seat taking note of a dark shimmer in Rebecca's eyes that was not their previously.

"That is just not normal," Yugi turned to see Malik standing next to him with a perplexed expression written across his face.

"Tell me about it," Joey nodded.

"Oh!" Ryou smiled warmly at Yugi and Joey, "Becca, look," Ryou tilted his head towards their two confused looking friends.

"Hey Yugi, Joey, and Malik!" Rebecca jumped off of Ryou's lap to give her other friends a hug. The tri-colored youth winced as her ice cold bear arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"Don't you 'hey me' me! I thought you didn't like the nickname 'Becca' or have you changed your mind?" Joey's eyebrow arched; disappearing under his blonde bangs.

"Don't be silly, Joey. You can call me Becca if you want," she smiled at the taller blonde.

"Since when?" he asked still confused.

"Since now!" She growled, "Stop pestering me and get ready for class." Rebecca flipped her hair over her shoulder before taking her own seat just as the teacher walked in. Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Rebecca one last time before class started. He received an sweet smile and wink accompanied by an icy chill that raced down his spine. He shuttered; turning his attention to the teacher for the day's lesson.

\/\/\/

The petite tri-colored youth paid little attention to his group of friends during their lunch hour. He was lost deep in his own thoughts. Not having much of an appetite; he mindlessly poked at his lunch. He felt an added weight take up residence on his leg. Yugi blinked several times; clearing his vision and bringing him back to reality. The first thing that met his eyes were large teal orbs staring back at him; mere inches from his face.

"Rebecca!" he gasped out startled.

"Yugi, what are were you thinking about?" she smiled at him; ruffling his gravity defiant hair.

"Nothing really," the lie fell from his lips; as smooth as cream and as easy and breathing itself.

"Yugi," Rebecca whispered leaning closer to the petite youth, "I want to bathe in your blood."

Amethyst eyes widened; his heart beginning to race, "What?!" Yugi slid backwards in his seat too far and landed on the ground; his teal eyed friend still perched on his lap, "Why would you say that?"

"Say what?" Rebecca blinked at him confused, "I asked you if you were okay. You are looking paler than usual."

"Tha….th..tha…." Yugi's voice hitched in his throat, "That's not what I heard."

"What is wit you today, Yug? Rebecca just asked how you were feelin," Joey confirmed offering his hand to help both of them off the ground. The blonde graciously accepted his offered hand and was pulled to her feet. Yugi remained on the ground staring unbelieving at Joey's hand. /Am I going insane? Why would I hear her say such a thing if she did not say it?/

"You're not going insane," a velvety voice responded.

"Who said that? And how did you know what I was thinking?" Yugi looked around; his heart beating rapidly.

"Yugi, I think you may need to go home. Nobody said anything just now," Anzu appeared next to him with a bottle of water. She held it to his lips, "Drink."

Yugi grit his teeth, "No, I'm fine."

"I don't think so man. It looks like you might be coming down with something," Joey lifted Yugi to his feet.

"Ah. He's alright," Ryou smirked putting his arm around the petite teen's shoulders, "Our little Yugi is tougher than he appears." Ryou pinched at Yugi's cheeks.

"I'm fine!" Yugi growled, "Just.. Leave me alone." With that Yugi turned and walked towards his locker and his next class."

"I hope he's okay," Tristan tilted his head to the side watching Yugi disappear down the hallway.

"I'm sure he's fine," Malik responded taking another bite of his sandwich.

"If you say so. But I still think we should keep an eye on him," Tristan commented with a sigh.

"I agree," Joey nodded, "If he keeps acting this way. I say we take him home."

"Got it," the others agreed in unison.

\/\/\/

/But how could I just imagine her saying that?/ Yugi thought; staring blankly down at the dish he was washing.

"I'm pretty sure that dish is clean by now my boy," Solomon chuckled; placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather, had silver hair that defied gravity. It stood up around his head, just like Yugi's. He had warm amethyst orbs that dulled with age.

"Oh," Yugi blinked. He rinsed the dish off and set it aside to dry.

"You've been so quiet this evening. Is anything on your mind?" the elderly Moto asked.

"No, Grandpa," Yugi smiled at his elder, "I'm okay. I will finish up the dishes. Why don't you go watch television for a little while?"

"Okay. If there is ever anything on your mind that you want to talk about, I am here for you," Solomon gently patted Yugi's back before taking his leave to the living room. The youngest Moto picked up another dish and started to wash it. His eyes following the water as it cascaded onto the plate; mixing with the soap before sliding off of it and down the drain. His amethyst orbs rose; glancing out the window at the night shrouded street.

"Rebecca?!" Yugi dropped the plate into the sink; shattering the object. His eyes locked with a small petite blonde staring directly at him from the front yard.

"Yugi?" Solomon called from the living room.

"Everything's fine, Grandpa. I just dropped a dish," the youth responded. He grabbed his coat; running out into the darkened street. His amethyst orbs darted around looking for the petite form of his friend. She was nowhere to be found.

/I know I'm not seeing things. She was right here,/ an overwhelming sense of dread clawed at Yugi's heart.

"Rebecca?" he called to the night receiving nothing in response. Yugi clutched his head hoping that he truly was not losing his mind. "I must.. be going crazy."

"You're not crazy," the same voice responded. Yugi spun in circles; desperately searching for the owner.

"Who are you? Who said that?" Yugi choked out.

"A friend."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Friend

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed! I appreciate your support!I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Thor94 - Just wait. ;) I will try my best not to disappoint.**

Amethyst orbs darted across the page of his World History book without actually seeing nor understanding the words. There was no way he could concentrate on homework. Not with what he had just seen and what he had heard earlier that day.

Yugi lay on his bed with the World History book propped up on his chest. A sigh escaped his lips as he lowered the book to rest against his stomach.

The light poised on his nightstand shut off. Amethyst orbs flickered over to the darkened area where the light stood, /What the?/ Yugi reached over and turned the light back on. The youth tried to return to his homework. The light snapped off again; plunging his room into darkness. Yugi felt a cold breeze rustle past his face and through his hair. A chill raced down his spine. Yugi gulped before reaching to turn the light on again. The switch clicked with each turn, but did not release any light.

Yugi sighed and blindly dug through the drawer of his nightstand for a spare lightbulb. His fingers wrapped around something bone chillingly cold. His heart skipped a beat before picking up its pace. His fingers released the cold object and continued searching for the lightbulb.

Several agonizingly long minutes later, Yugi's fingers wrapped around the spare bulb. The youth blindly switched out the bulbs and attempted to turn the light on; receiving the same result. A clicking noise accompanied by the ever present darkness.

Yugi growled; his frustration masking his fear as he sifted through the nightstand drawer once again for matches. It did not take him long to locate the box. He struck a match against the box; a small flame appeared in between his fingers. When he glanced up; his eyes locked on blood crimson colored eyes.

A cold gust of wind extinguished the match and left Yugi shaking beyond control. His fingers fumbled for another match and dropped the box. A deep laughter filled the room.

"Are you here?" Yugi asked to his seemingly empty bedroom.

"I am," the silken baritone voice responded.

"I thought you said you were my friend," Yugi's voice shook as violently as his body.

"I'm sorry little one. I needed to gain your attention," the voice responded, "Go ahead and try the light again."

"The lamp or the match?" Yugi's voice slowly steadied.

"The lamp," the baritone voice answered. Yugi's fingers traced the base of the lamp until he found the switch. This time, when he turned the switch, the light clicked on revealing an empty room.

Yugi gulped as he leaned back onto his bed, "You have my attention."

"Good," was the voices only response.

"I do have a question for you. You said I was not going crazy," Yugi began.

"I've told you several times little one, you are not going crazy," the voice sounded exasperated.

"But then how do you explain this. Earlier today, how could I have heard Rebecca say something completely different than what everyone else heard?" Yugi inquired; his fingers tracing the forgotten World History book.

"You were the only one intended to hear it," the mystery voice responded.

"Did you hear it?" Yugi asked rolling onto his side and curling up into a ball. The voice didn't respond and Yugi's closed his eyes. He waited several minutes before he heard a sigh.

"Yes. I heard it too," the voice answered.

"Why would she say that?" Yugi grabbed one of his pillows and curled up around it; afraid of the answer he would receive.

After several long agonizing minutes of silence he heard the voice again, "Yugi, is that your name?"

"Yes," the petite tr-colored youth nodded; clutching his pillow closer to him.

"Yugi, she said it because it wasn't her saying it," the voice explained. Yugi's brows furrowed in confusion.

"How is that possible?" Yugi sat up; glancing around the empty room.

"She didn't leave that house alone," the voice continued to explain.

"How is that so? We said 'goodbye' before leaving the board," Yugi stood and began pacing. The mystery of what was happening no closer to being resolved than it had been before, "That just doesn't make any sense."

"You didn't actually say 'goodbye' little one. The Planchette was pushed over to it," the voice sounded worried.

"What? They wouldn't do that! They knew the rules of the game!" Yugi growled as he continued his pacing, "Why would they do that?"

"Game?! GAME! You think this is a game?!" The voice yelled at him causing Yugi to retract and curl in on himself. He lowered himself down into a sitting position in the corner of his room; wrapping his arms tightly around his legs, "This is not a game you FOOLISH CHILD!"

"Show yourself," Yugi whispered.

"What?" the voice calmed considerably.

"You heard me. I said show yourself. You are able to materialize aren't you?" Yugi glanced around his room.

"So be it," the annoyed voice commented. A small light illuminated the room as a shape formed. A transparent figure stood before Yugi. The figure had sun-kissed skin, sharp crimson eyes, and tri-colored hair much like his own. The tri-colored hair stood up around his head in black spikes tipped in crimson.

"Who are you?" Yugi narrowed his eyes as he stood and approached the being.

"My name is Yami," the being responded.

"Were you the one we were speaking to or was that someone else?" Yugi asked circling the transparent figure.

"It was me," Yami nodded; confirming Yugi's suspicion.

"Why did you tell us to leave?" Yugi glanced up at the spirit with large inquisitive eyes.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, but it is better to know what you are dealing with than remain ignorant," Yami sat down on the bed and patted the mattress next to him. Yugi nodded as he took a seat next to the tri-colored spirit. Yugi opened his mouth to ask another question before changing his mind and snapping it shut.

"I asked your group to leave because of the other two spirits that were with me. Both of those spirits are evil. One is so evil in fact, that I spent 5000 years keeping it captive. When I died, I chose to stay behind and guard the creature. I didn't want it getting free and attempting to start the apocalypse again," Yami explained.

"You're 5000 years old!" Yugi blinked at the spirit in surprise.

A small twinge of a smile graced the spirit's lips, "After everything I just told you; that is the part that stood out to you?"

"Oh, sorry. That was just the first thing that came to mind. I think it is because my brain hasn't quite processed the rest of what you said yet," Yugi's fingers tightened around the comforter as his entire face turned several shades of red.

"Yes," Yami's voice was as soft as silk; helping sooth Yugi's nerves, "I am a 5000 year old Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt. I've dealt with these evils before and I did not want them escaping again. Unfortunately, your group unintentionally released them," Yami growled; his hand raising to clutch his head, "After 5000 years of containment! They were released by accident by a group of teenagers!" The spirit noticed Yugi visibly recoil in on himself. Yami's shoulders fell, "I'm sorry little one."

"How?" Yugi's swallowed; moistening his dry mouth. Yugi's licked his lips, "But how did we release them?"

"The placement of the candles around the board formed the shape of an upside down pentagram. The words used invited them to make contact and welcomed them to you. Lastly, the blood sealed the deal," the Pharaoh explained.

"Blood? What blood? None of us were bleeding?" Yugi asked, his head snapping from staring across the room to staring at Yami."

"Rebecca's. When she was flung at the wall, she cut her finger. When she was helped back to the table, she touched the Planchette; smearing blood onto it and releasing me along with the other two spirits. I am linked to you. One of the spirits is linked to Ryou and the last and most evil is linked to Rebecca," Yami stood and began pacing the length of Yugi's room, "They will kill mercilessly. They will torture. And…. They will try to fully return to the physical world bringing with them their ability to wreak havoc and begin their reign of terror and destruction."

Yugi clutched his head, "This is just so much!"

"I know little one. That is why I am here. I am here to help protect you and guide you in destroying these creatures," Yami approached the petite youth. He lifted his hand and attempted to touch Yugi's cheek. Without skin, the spirit's hand passed through Yugi's cheek. Yami growled in frustration as he turned away from the youth. "I promise I will help you stop them."

"Is there another way for me to contact you?" Yugi asked, "I don't want to walk around school talking to myself. People will think I've gone crazy," Yugi smiled shyly.

"There is," Yami turned back towards him nodding, "Our mind link."

"We have a mind link?" Yugi asked.

*We do,* the silken baritone voice caressed the inner reaches of Yugi's mind.

"Eep," Yugi jumped, not fully expecting the spirit to communicate with him telepathically.

*Try it little one,* Yami smiled encouragingly.

"How do I do it?" Yugi asked blinking curiously at the spirit before him.

*Concentrate on me and think what you want to say,* Yami nodded as he stood back folding his arms over his chest and waited.

"Okay," Yugi bit his lip as he tried to decide what he wanted to say. After a few seconds, he decided to go with something simple, *Can you hear me?*

*I can,* Yami briefly closing his eyes as he nodded, *With practice, you will be able to fully open your mind to me. I will be able to feel your emotions as well as reading your thoughts.* Yugi stiffened. He wasn't so sure he wanted this 5000 year old pharaoh to have full access to his thoughts and emotions.

*Is there a way to close off the link?* Yugi inquired.

*There is. You would need to focus in order to put up a wall around your thoughts and emotions; however, I advised against that. If I am not able to have access to the mind link and your emotions, there is not much I will be able to do. I will not know when you need help,* Yami further explained.

Yugi nodded, *Keep the link open then.*

*Please do,* Yami confirmed.

*What are the names of the other two?* Yugi bit his lip watching Yami. The Pharaoh's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced away from Yugi.

*The one linked to Ryou is Bakura and the one linked with Rebecca is Diabound,* Yami grit his teeth as he spoke the names, *This is not going to be easy.*

*I know,* Yugi's body trembled, /How am I supposed to fight two of my closest friends?/


	4. Chapter 4 - Delicious

**A/N: Thank you very much to those who have read, favorited, folowed, and reviewed! I appreciate it greatly! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

*Ryou looks so different,* Yugi's large amethyst orbs glided over his friend; taking in all of the physical appearance changes. Changes so subtle that anyone who did not know Ryou's features as well as he would miss them. The once flowing silver hair; was coarse and spiked all over his head. Two of the spikes gave the illusion that horns hid underneath the silken silver locks in the front. The once warm angelic milk-chocolate eyes were hard, cold, and cruel. The color now a deep soulless espresso. His soft cherubic features replaced by a sharp, pointed, and rough exterior.

*It's because it's not your friend Ryou,* Yami responded. The transparent spirit appeared in front of Yugi; leaning against the desk Joey occupied.

*What are you doing? Hide! Someone is going to see you!* Yugi's saucer sized orbs darted back and forth; praying that no one noticed the transparent being hovering in their class.

*Relax little one. You are the only one who can see me,* Yami smiled at him. The spirit pushed away from the desk to approach Yugi, *I could technically run around this room stark naked and you would be the only one to see.* A bright blush painted Yugi's entire face. The petite youth turned away from the spirit. He rubbed the back of his head nervously before returning his gaze to Yami. The Egyptian continued to watch him.

"What's so funny, Yug?" Joey asked; his blonde eyebrow arching into his hairline.

Yugi's blush deepened, "Oh nothing."

"Eh, whatevah you say pal," the blonde smiled.

The smallest blonde strut into the classroom; her pink pleated uniform skirt replaced by tight black leather. The red and black corset hugged her small curves so tight you would think the girl would be unable to breathe. Her usual blonde curls straightened and spiked. Dark black liner circled her large dark teal orbs.

"Rebecca, why aren't you in the school uniform?" the teach stopped her; holding his hand up to prevent her from reaching her desk.

"Because it's hideous," she hissed.

"You will need to go home and change. It is against school regulations to not wear the uniform," the teacher scolded.

Rebecca's hardened features softened, "I don't really need to go home and change. Do I?" She cooed. "It really isn't necessary." The teacher stared at her without really seeing her.

"No," he responded in a monotone distant voice, "No, it's not necessary. Please take your seat." The class burst into a fit of gasps and whispered conversations.

"Thank you," Rebecca purred and winked at the man before pushing past him to take her seat.

"Silence," the teacher scolded; rounding on the class. The teacher waited until the chattered quieted down before beginning his lesson.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder; feeling cold eyes rip into his soul from behind him. His amethyst orbs met Rebecca's. Her pale hand rose to touch her rose pink lips. She puckered her lips and kissed her finger tips and blew the kiss to Yugi.

"I can't wait to taste your blood little Yugi. I'm sure it is as sweet and suptle as you look," Rebecca's voice deepened. Yugi shuttered and looked around. No one had batted a lash to what Rebecca just said.

*You heard that didn't you?* Yugi turned towards the Pharoah.

The sharp sun-kissed chin tilted upward, *Yes. I won't let him hurt you, Yugi.*

*Can he see you? Does he know you are here?* Yugi chanced another glance back at Rebecca. She was attentively taking notes of the teacher's lecture.

*He can't see me, but I suspect he knows I'm around. He knows he can't go far without me following,* Yami responded with a sigh.

*I'm scared, Yami,* Yugi admitted; his pearlescent teeth chewing his lower lip.

*I know little one. Bakura and Diabound are evil to the core. They relish destruction and pain. They both get sick satisfaction and pleasure from causing both,* the temperature in the room dramatically dropped as Yami approached Bakura. *They do know I'm here. They don't want me here. Well tough shit. I've stopped them before and will do it again, even if that means another 5000 years in captivity with them.*

The florescent lighting flickered before plunging the room in darkness. The teacher stopped talking; stopped moving; completely frozen in time. A glance around the room revealed the other students were the same. A few were in the middle of passing notes, a handful had been whispering, the rest were taking notes. Yugi exhaled deeply, his breath coming out in a puff of steam. A chill raced through his petite body leaving goosebumps scattered over his creamy flesh. He was the only one not affected by the strange spell.

Yugi heard a creaking from behind him when someone stood from their seat, "What a delicious little morsel you are," a deep, gritty, and dangerous voice pierced through the darkness. Yugi trembled as he heard heavy footsteps approach him. He glanced upward to see Bakura staring down at him; his soulless espresso orbs held a glint of evil that could be seen even in the shadows.

Bakura's cold hand grabbed Yugi's chin, "Mmm," he hummed appreciatively. Amethyst orbs clamped shut; the petite being trembling with fear. The tall albino leaned forward; his tongue tracing the length of Yugi's face, "delicious. I'm sure your blood will taste sweeter still."

"That's not nice, Bakura," a sugary sweet female voice interrupted. "We shouldn't frighten our dear pet," Rebecca or…Diabound appeared next to Bakura. Her glowing blood red eyes tracing over Yugi's features. "In time, he will be ours in every sense of the word."

"No!" A deep baritone voice interrupted.

"Ah, Yami. We knew you were here. Why don't you show yourself? Come play with our new pet," Rebecca purred seductively.

"Fuck you," the baritone bit back.

"I know how to bring him out of hiding," Bakura chuckle was dark and bone chilling. The sound made Yugi cringe. In a heartbeat, Bakura grabbed Yugi's hand and sliced his finger with a small pocketknife; releasing the crimson droplet from their creamy protective barrier. Yugi chanced opening his eyes and saw Bakura insert Yugi's bleeding digit into his mouth and suckled on the warm crimson life-force. A deep moan rumbled in the albino's chest.

"How does he taste? Inquiring minds want to know," Rebecca giggled.

"You should try him," Bakura withdrew Yugi's finger from the moist cavern of his mouth, "He is to die for."

"Get away from him!" a bright flash of light erupted from next to Bakura. The albino landed on the floor; his espresso eyes shining with satisfaction.

"I told you I could get him to come out," Bakura laughed from his position on the floor.

Yami glowed with a bright golden light. He took a defensive stance and growled, "I will not let you touch him again!"

Rebecca let out a high pitch, ear piercing giggle, "Just try to stop us, Your Royal Shorness."

Yami's growl deepened, "I will. If it is the last thing I do."

"Is that a promise?" Bakura's gritty British accent asked hopeful.

Yami's eyes glowed red, the blinding golden light around him cut through the inky blackness that surrounded them, "Leave him alone! Be gone!" The regal tone ordered the spirits back; forcing them to submit to his power. Bakura and Rebecca glared at the Ancient Egyptian Pharoah as they retreated. The warmth, light, and life returned to the room.

"You okay, Yug?" Joey whispered leaning close to Yugi. Amethyst orbs blinked. The petite youth forced his body to relax and stop shaking.

"Fine," he whispered with a nod.

"You look awful pale, Yug," Joey reached over to place his hand on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi dodged his touch, "Really. I'm okay."

"Okay," Joey retracted his hand and reluctantly returned his attention to the lecture.

Yugi looked around nervously searching for Yami. The spirit had vanished when the shadows receded. His eyes fell on Bakura and Rebecca. The two calmly sat; taking notes like nothing had just happened.

/Did I dream all of that?/ Yugi thought glancing down at his finger. The digit was red and swollen; a hnt of dried blood present on the tip, /No. It wasn't a dream then./

The bell dismissing the class startled him. His once calm heartrate once again skyrocketing. He went on autopilot while gathering his belongings for the next class.

*Are you still with me, Yami?* Yugi asked frightened that his spirit look-a-like had destroyed himself with that blast.

An exhausted baritone voice from the furthest recesses of his mind responded, *I am still with you, Yugi.*

The youth felt a wave of comfort wash over him, *I'm so glad you are okay.*

Yugi felt the spirit's smile, *Thank you for your concern. I haven't needed to use that amount of magic in quite some time. It is just a little draining.*

*That's understandable,* Yugi smiled, *Thank you for saving me.*

*You are welcome,* the spirit appeared next to him; gliding beside him as he walked to his next class. The usual transparent bronze skin faded. The corners of Yugi's mouth pulled downward in a prominent frown. *What's the matter?*

*What would they have done to me if you had not intervened?* Yugi asked while setting his bag down and taking his usual seat next to Anzu in their World History class.

*You really do not want to know,* Yami shook his head looking solemn.

*No, I guess you are right. I probably do not want to know,* Yugi sighed. The youth turned to greet Anzu. Yami vanished without a trace. He hoped the spirit could regain all of his strength before they had to deal with Bakura and Diabound again.

Anzu hugged him tightly before diving into a full discussion about her ballet class the night before. Yugi rested his chin in his hand as Anzu described her class in detail. /This is going to be a very long day./

\/\/\/

*Do you feel rested?* Yugi asked with a smile as he once again stood at the kitchen sink cleaning the dishes after dinner.

Yami hovered in a seated position nearby; his crimson orbs intently watching the darkened street outside the house, *I do.*

*I'm glad,* the youth rinsed the dish and set it off to the side to dry. Yugi wiped his hands on the towel and sat it down on the counter. He tilted his tri-colored head to the side, *What are you looking at?*

*Rebecca… or… Diabound,* the spirit responded nodding his head towards the front yard, *He is watching you.*


	5. Chapter 5 - Control

**A/N: *Comes out of hiding and waves shyly*... Hey guys. Really really really sorry for not posting... anything in a while. I've had zero desire to write lately and the lack of inspiration has not helped that at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and please do not forget to feed the authoress. I love to hear what you think.**

 ***Mind link***

 **"Talking"**

Yugi felt a chill run down his spine. He reluctantly glanced away from Yami and towards the darkened street. A pair of glowing red eyes locked onto him and stared intently into his own amethyst. Yugi took several steps backwards away from the window.

In an instant, the eyes were gone only to reappear much closer than before. Yugi shook his head and watched in horror. The next time they disappeared, they reappeared just outside the window. The light from the kitchen illuminated Rebecca's small face. A sinister smirk played on her small lips.

Yugi hardly registered Yami's shift from his seated position to standing; his head lowered; his crimson eyes watching every move Rebecca did.

She placed her small hand on the glass, "Yugi," she whispered.

To Yugi, her voice sounded loud enough to be shouting in his ear. The petite youth trembled; frozen in place… unable to move. Rebecca disappeared once again before returning; this time, inside the kitchen.

"Stay away from him," Yami crouched in a defensive stance in front of Yugi.

"Yugi, why won't you come and play with me?" the deceivingly sweet voice commented through pink lips.

Without notice, the small blonde form hunched over; her hands lost in the expanse of her hair. Her voice came out shrill and frightened. Her teal orbs were closed tight enough to force tears to spring forth, "Stop! Leave me alone! Leave them alone! Get out of my head!"

"Why do you insist on fighting me little Rebecca? It is no use. You know that," Diabound responded through the small body of Rebecca.

"I won't let you hurt Yugi. He is my friend," Rebecca's shaken voice responded.

"Wait, Rebecca!" Yugi darted out from behind Yami. He clutched Rebecca's shoulders, "Rebecca, is that you? You have to fight him!"

Rebecca's hysterics fell to an eery silence. A soft giggle was heard from her bowed head before she tossed her head back; a maniacal laugh erupting from deep within. Rebecca's once warm teal eyes a cold soulless crimson. They were nothing like the proud and exotic crimson of Yami's eyes. "Rebecca is long gone. You should have seen your face! Did you really think she had escaped? Don't be silly you foolish boy. Rebecca hasn't put up any fight against me," she pushed Yugi away. The petite youth stumbled backwards and lost his balance. His head made contact with the hard kitchen floor rendering him completely dazed. Yugi blinked; trying to force his eyes back into focus.

Once his vision cleared, he saw Yami standing over him; placing himself between Rebecca and Yugi, "Leave," Yami barked out his command.

"Oh Yami, we are just talking with little Yugi. No harm done. We are only having a little fun," she smiled.

The tri-colored youth could not hold onto the conscious world any longer. His world was rapidly plummeted into darkness.

Small flashes of light and sound broke through the darkness surrounding his mind. A fuzzy image of Ryou appeared ... no it wasn't Ryou. It was Bakura standing just behind the small form of Rebecca.

"What are you doing? You are just going to piss him off. Do you want to be sent back to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura's gritty voice commented as he placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Oh relax. Yami doesn't have the strength he once had. He can't send us back," she smirked at Yugi.

"You are a fool to underestimate me," the words came flying out of his own mouth. Yugi had no control of it any longer. It had a mind of its own! Before he knew it, his body was standing of its own accord; his muscles reacting to an unknown force… an unknown command. His world was once again dark.

\/\/\/

The next image that appeared before Yugi was Rebecca standing in front of him; slightly hunched over. She ran the back of her hand over her cheek before staring at it. A large patch of crimson liquid was smeared on her hand.

"It has been a very long time since I have seen my own blood," she giggled darkly.

"It's not even your blood, Diabound" growled Yugi in a deep voice that didn't sound like his own.

Rebecca licked the blood from her hand, "True, but I am the one control here." She grinned malevolently before offering the blood covered hand to Yugi, "Want a taste?"

"No," Yugi heard himself say just as he was plunged into darkness.

\/\/\/

A shrill scream brought Yugi back from the silent dark unconscious world. Rebecca's small body went flying across the room and through the window just over the kitchen sink.

Bakura glared at Yugi over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, "This isn't over."

\/\/\/

*Am I dead?* Yugi voice was soft and held no energy behind it.

*No little one. You are not dead,* the silken baritone voice responded.

*Oh Yami, I had the weirdest dream,* Yugi attempted to move his limbs and began to panic when they would not respond.

*Are you sure I'm not dead? I can't move!* Yugi squeaked through the mind link.

Yami chuckled warmly, *I'm sure, Yugi. When Diabound appeared inside your house, you lost consciousness. I took control of your body to better help protect you. I apologize for not asking permission first, but we did not have time for pleasantries and manners not to mention, you were out cold.*

Yami felt Yugi's relief rush through the link, *Thank you for helping me.*

*That's why I am here,* the Egyptian Pharaoh smiled.

*Um, last I remember we were in the kitchen. Where are we now?* Yugi tried to use his eyes to glance around and was unable to do so. His eyes were staring down at a blank piece of paper.

*Math class. You want to take over?* Yami arched an eyebrow.

*Ew! No thanks. You can keep at it,* Yugi mentally shook his head. His transparent soul appeared seated on the desk Yami had occupied.

*Yugi! This is your body and your class. I only brought you here," Yami chided gently, "I don't need math any longer. I am dead. You on the other hand, need to learn.*

*But I'm so tired. I feel like all of my energy is being drained,* Yugi wined.

*You will feel better once you take control,* Yami sent a wave of comfort through their link and smiled at Yugi.

*So how does this work? How am I to take control?* Yugi leaned in closer to his body which looked much taller, stronger, and more confident while Yami was in control.

*It's quite easy. I will close my eyes and relinquish control. You just need to open your eyes and continue being you.. just as you would normally do,* Yami chuckled through their link at the strange expression Yugi had given him. *Just trust me.*

Yugi shrugged, *Okay. I'm ready whenever you are.*

Yugi watched as Yami closed his eyes. He felt the connection to his body grow stronger like it was beckoning for him to return. He allowed the pull to bring him back. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at an annoyed looking teacher who face was mere inches from his own. Started, Yugi let out a squeak. The class around him burst into laughter.

"Mr. Motu, do you think you can sleep on your own time?" the brunet teacher growled.

"Yes, sir," Yugi's large eyes looked away from the teacher.

"Good," the teacher snapped as he straightened to his full height and returned to the board.

*That was close,* Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

*It was,* Yami smiled, *but we pulled it off.*

*Thank, Ra!* Yugi returned Yami's smile. Yami was right, now that he was in control, he felt his strength returning. He rushed to jot down the notes on the board that he had missed while unconscious until the bell's screech caused his petite form to jump nearly out of his skin.

He watched as the pencil he dropped rolled off the desk and stopped near a dark blue tennis shoe. A slim pale arm reached down to pick up the pencil and place it on his desk, "Don't forget that short stuff. You may need it later," Bakura purred; licking his lips.

The tall slim albino turned away from Yugi and followed Rebecca out the room; leaving Yugi alone to collect himself.

\/\/\/

The school day dragged by painfully slowly. Even more slowly than most other days. Yugi shoved his books for his morning classes in his locker and pulled out the books for his next several classes… not that he was going to pay much attention in these classes anyway. His mind was too full with other more important things to worry about than schoolwork… such as survival.

Yugi felt a chill run down his spine when he heard a familiar giggle while he walked past the chemistry lab. He set his bag down and peered into the classroom. Bakura was leaning against one of the lab stations while Rebecca or Diabound was perched on the black counter top. She giggled and caressed a snake the wrapped its slick body around her small arm.

Yugi could tell they were talking, but could not hear a word they were saying to each other. He silently turned the doorknob and crept inside; ducking behind one of the lab stations.

"The ritual to set us free requires a few dozen sacrifices. Do you have any plans on how we are going to get that many together in one place… other than this hell hole?" Bakura grunted at Diabound.

"I hear Anzu is throwing a party this Friday night," Rebecca purred at the snake, "That will be the perfect opportunity to have a little fun and begin the ritual."

"How do you know so many will come to her party?" Bakura traced the edge of a blade with his finger; captivated by the sharp cold object. The soulless orbs watched as light reflected off of the dagger and danced across the room in Yugi's direction. Yugi held his breath; preying to any deity listening to protect him and keep him hidden.

"She's popular. More than enough people will show up to meet the blood sacrifice requirement," Diabound hopped off of the counter once the bell rang, "Come. We have much to discuss and even more to discuss."

Yugi held deathly still until he was sure Bakura and Diabound were gone, *Yami! Did you hear that?*

*Yes, Yugi. We can't let Anzu throw that party,* Yami sighed; worry etched into his sharp timeless features.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sacrifices and Rituals

**A/N: Hello all! Happy Halloween! This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. A few prewarnings, there is a lot of violence and blood in this chapter. There is also a little nonconsensual sexual activity in here. Just a little bit.**

 ***Mind link***

 **"Verbal"**

*So much for stopping Anzu's party,* Yugi nervously glanced around the large room filled to the brim with people. Music blasted loudly; sending vibrations through the walls and the polished wooden-paneled floorboards. Various decorations including streamers and balloons hung about the mansion. A large group danced in the center of the room. Countless smaller groups were scattered around the room and throughout the mansion.

*I don't even see Rebecca and Ryou...or...Diabound and Bakura.* Yugi's petite form allowed him to wiggle through the crowd with ease while searching for the loathsome duo. Yugi's brow furrowed when he did not receive a response from Yami. Yugi made his way to one of the corners and retreated into his own mind, *Did you hear me?*

Yami floated idly in a beam of light surrounded by darkness; his eyes were closed and he paid no attention to his visitor.

*Yami!* Yugi snapped, *Are you even listening to me?*

*Shhhh. Yes, I was listening,* Yami responded cracking his eyes open to glare at Yugi.

*Then why didn't you respond?* the petite youth matched the ancient spirit's glare.

Yami sighed while drifting closer to Yugi, *I am trying to sense if they are here.* Yugi nodded attentively.

*Are they?* Yugi asked; his fingers fidgeting with nervous energy.

*Not yet. I don't sense them right now. I'm sure they will show up soon. There are too many people here for them to resist the temptation,* Yami responded.

"Yugi!" the petite youth blinked several times; his vision returning to the here and now. Anzu's face was inches away from his own. "Welcome back to Earth! You are such a space cadet." She giggled.

A bright pink blush painted Yugi's cheeks, "Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" Anzu stood to hear full hight and smiled down at Yugi.

Amethyst avoided large bright blue, "Nothing really."

Anzu offered him a clear cup full of orange punch, "Want a drink?"

"Sure," Yugi accepted the drink with a fake smile.

"Enjoy the party," Anzu smiled warmly at him before disappeared into the throngs of people.

\/\/\/

The tri-colored head tilted up; his eyes scanned the vast expanse of stars glistening in the heavens. Yugi walked slowly around the backyard of Anzu's house. The backyard consisted of a large swimming pool and jacuzzi, fire pit, gazebo, and lavish gardens. White lights twinkled from the trees overhead; giving the backyard an enchanting and magical appearance.

"Perhaps they won't show..." Yugi commented hopefully. He wanted more than anything to relax and enjoy the party. Such niceties were not granted to those who knew of the true dangers that lurk in the shadows.

"Don't hold your breath. I am sure they will come," Yami responded; his transparent figure walking next to Yugi, "And we have to be ready."

"How am I supposed to stop them? How am I supposed to fight them? You never told me anything about that!" Yugi realized; his fear threatened to consume all rational thought and take all control of his mind.

"If all goes well, you will not have to do anything except lend me some of your strength," the spirit responded glancing over his shoulder at the panicking youth.

"But what if everything doesn't go as you have planned it! What am I to do? How do I fight something I know very little about!" Yugi felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

Yami turned to face him, "Calm down little one. I won't let them hurt you. I will protect you," Yami sent a wave of comfort through their link; attempting to relax Yugi's frazzled nerves.

"Yes, but who will protect you?" a gritty British voice cackled. Yugi and Yami turned to Bakura emerged from behind a large topiary sculpture. Yugi felt his blood run cold at the sight of the soulless espresso orbs glinting with unrelenting evil.

*I thought you could sense them...* Yugi briefly glanced over at Yami before returning his gaze to Bakura.

*I can. They must have cloaked themselves from me. A new trick Diabound must have picked up,* Yami growled as he positioned himself between Bakura and Yugi. "Where is Diabound?"

"He's around here somewhere," Bakura grinned, "Soon, we will be free from you! We will no longer be bound to you."

A startled scream and loud splash broke the joyous frivolity of the party. Bakura cackled, "It has begun!" His long slender arms rose above his head as a cold dark purple fog rolled in; surrounding the entire mansion.

Yugi and Yami turned and sprinted in the direction the scream had come from. The carefree chatter that once filled the backyard had been replaced by horror filled screams and chaos. Their classmates ran towards the gates and the doors; attempting to escape whatever had caused their classmate to scream in such a way only to be rewarded with a sharp electric jolt through their bodies when too close to the edge of the malevolent purple fog. The jolt was powerful enough to blast them backwards and daze them, but not enough to cause serious damage.

When Yugi and Yami arrived at the pool, the crystal blue waters had turned a dark crimson. The body of a young blonde girl floated face down in the center of the pool.

*Where is Diabound?* Yami growled; frantically searching for his rival amongst the chaos caused by the panicked youths.

"There," Yugi whispered breathlessly. He pointed as Rebecca slowly walked out of the pool. She was dripping wet; her blonde curls tinted red from the blood filled waters.

"Ah, that felt good," she purred stretching her limbs, "It has been far too long since I have taken a life."

"That will be the last one you take!" Yami snarled. A bright light illuminated from Yami's hand. Yami grunted as he was tossed backwards.

"Too slow Yami! Not getting tired yet old man? We are just getting started!" Rebecca giggled. The small blonde stepped to the side where a redheaded boy cowered behind a lawn chair. She grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of his hiding place none-too-gently.

Yami coughed as he struggled to get to his feet. He hated to admit it, but Diabout was right. He did not have the strength he once had. He needed Yugi's help. He didn't want Yugi to be involved any more than he already was; however, there was no avoiding it. He needed his help.

"Yugi," Yami grunted. The petite tri-colored youth stood motionless. His eyes unblinking, too terrified to move while Rebecca tilted the redhead's head back.

"Say goodnight handsome," she whispered before stabbing the boy in the back. She tilted her head back, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips while the warmth of the youth's blood spilled onto her hand. She withdrew the knife and stabbed it into the boy's back once again. Blood muffled cries tried to escape the youth's mouth unsuccessfully. The knife entered his back several times; a vile squishing noise could be heard each time the blade entered his body. When Rebecca opened her eyes, the teal was replaced by glowing red. No sign of Rebecca remained within this petite being. Only Diabound resided in the body now.

The blood covered hand and blade emerged from the redhead's back. Diabound dragged the knife across the boy's throat. The blood spattered onto her overjoyed face. She reveled while watching the lights leave the eyes of the boy.

"YUGI!" Yami stumbled over to the frozen boy. He squeaked; nearly jumping out of his skin when Yami brought him back to the present.

"Oh why won't you just stay down," Diabound rolled her eyes exasperated. With a flick of her wrist, she sent both Yami and Yugi catapulted backwards.

Bakura appeared at Diabound's side; leading a group of classmates to his partner in crime. Their young bodies trembled, sorrowful cries escaped their trembling lips, and fear danced blatantly on their faces. A stream of urine cascaded down a raven haired girl's slender legs.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Diabound giggled. She shoved the girl down onto the concrete and into the puddle of her own urine, "Drink it you little piss pot!"

"No!" the girl cried, "Please don't make me."

Diabound grunted and shoved the girl's face into the puddle, "We've got such a group of winy babies this time, Bakura. And..." Diabound closed the distance between hersef and Yugi in a split second, "This one is no better." Her fingers disappeared into the depths of Yugi's ebondy hair.

"Don't touch him!" Yami growled charging towards Diabound.

"Pest," Bakura snapped his fingers; chains appeared and snaked their way up Yami's slender muscular figure and bound his wrists. The chains then pulled tight; raising Yami's arms above his head. "Where were we?" Bakura smirked; approaching the trembling tri-colored youth.

"You won't want to miss this, Yugi," Diabound purred caressing the youth's scalp with her fingertips. "Relax and don't blink." Yugi found himself unable to move no matter how hard he tried. He could only stare unblinking as Diabound and Bakura rounded up their frightened classmates.

A dark purple mist surrounded each of the party-goers; prohibiting them from moving. Bakura smirked while watching his handiwork.

Diabound rose her hands; barbed wire shot from her fingertips and wrapped tightly around each person. The wire cut deeply into their limbs as its grip on them grew tighter with each passing second.

The chains that bound Yami rattled futilely as he struggled powerless against them. The ethereal chains cut into Yami's ethereal body leaving deep dark marks on his wrists. *Yugi, we've got to stop them!*

*But how? I can't even move! Diabound has cast some kind of spell on me. I can't move! The only thing I can actually move are my eyes,* Yugi's mental voice shook as badly as his body would have could it have moved.

The barbed wire rose into the air bringing the crying and bloody bodies of their classmates with them. The wire continued to tighten around their bodies; squeezing their life force out of them. Their blood dripped onto Bakura and Diabound. The dark energy around the two ancient evils grew stronger as each droplet of blood pooled on their bodies.

Diabound smeared the blood on her face, "So heavenly. I love bathing in the life force of another being."

The cries slowly quieted and eventually ceased. Their classmates dangled lifelessly above them. Their life force continued to rain down on Diabound and Bakura. The two turned their attention to Yami and Yugi. Amethyst pricked with unshed tears.

"Now, that part of the ritual is done. There is one final piece left," Diabound knelt at Yugi's side.

"I am afraid to ask, but what might that be?" Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We must kill the Pharaoh," Bakura sneered, "Finally, we get our payback for the five millennia worth of captivity!"

"How are you going to do that? He is dead already," Yugi whimpered, his eyes darting over to the restrained spirit of the Pharaoh.

"We kill you little one," Diabound smiled, "You are the Pharaoh's vessel. As such, you're lives are linked. We kill you, we kill him. Then, we will be free! But first, I want to make Yami suffer."

"Do what you will to me! Leave the boy alone!" Yami ordered from his restrained position.

"Where is the fun in that?" Diabound asked, "No, I am going to let Bakura have some fun with little Yugi here and you get to watch," her malevolent glowing orbs locked on Yami's exotic crimson.

"No! Don't you touch him!" Yami snapped, his struggle against the ethereal chains increasing tenfold.

"Oh goody," Bakura grinned. Diabound stood and moved off to the side; allowing Bakura to kneel next to Yugi. Bakura dragged the blade gently down Yugi's throat and across his collar bone. The skin tore and small drops of blood appeared as the blade breached Yugi's delicate flesh. Bakura licked, kissed, and bit his way down to Yugi's collar bone.

Tears escaped Yugi's large amethyst eyes while Bakura removed his shirt and sucked on his nibbles He was still unable to move; unable to fight back. He felt violated.

"Please stop," Yugi begged.

"Make sure you are watching, Yami," Diabound made a small swooping movement with her finger; forcing Yami's head up and his eyes to gaze upon Bakura as he slide Yugi's slacks down past his knees.

*Yugi, you have to fight back! I can't free myself in order to help you!* Yami's crimson locked with sorrow filled amethyst.

*You promised to protect me,* Yugi cried.

*I still can, but you need to fight that spell!* Yami encouraged the young one.

Yugi stiffened as Bakura slide the cold blade down his chest and his stomach. A blazing trail of bites, licking, and kissing followed it. Bakura eagerly lapped up the blood. The slender albino fingers wrapped around the him of Yugi's boxers.

*Yugi! You have to do it now!* Yami's eyes grew wide; fearful that Bakura would violate Yugi in the worst sense possible.

*What am I to do? I can't move!* Yugi's brain was in hysterics; his thinking cloudy.

*My power is limitless. Unfortunately, I do not have the strength to tap into the full potential of it. but you are!" Time seemed to stand still as the two tri-colored beings shared their thoughts.

*How?* Yugi blinked; hope beginning to rise within him as he stared at the Pharaoh.

*I am linked to you, Yugi! As such, so are you to me! You have access to my power! Look deep within you. You will feel a warm sensation buried within your conscious mind. Breach the barriers surrounding the power to release it. Please! Do it fast, Yugi!*

An unexpected moan escaped Yugi's lips as he felt Bakura's mouth closer around his hardening member.

*Focus, Yugi!* Yami snapped the tri-colored youth's attention back to releasing the Pharaoh's power.

Yugi found it nearly impossible to focuse while Bakura's finger prodded his tight virgin entrance and his tongue swirled around the tip of his manhood. He closed his eyes and reached deep within the recesses of his mind; searching desperately for the power.

Yugi found himself face to face with a barrier within his own mind. He prodded and pushed at the barrier; requesting entry to access the magic. When that tactic failed, he assaulted the barrier, demanding entrance. The barrier shattered, releasing the warm energy containing the Pharaoh's power. He felt the warm energy wash over him and surround him like a comforting and protective blanket. He felt strong.

Large amethyst orbs opened wide. Specks of gold glistened within the deep amethyst pools. Yugi found to his delight, that the spell had no effect on him any longer. He was able to move. His eyes began to glow as he let the power take control. Allowed it to do what it must. A bright blast radiated from his hand and knocked Bakura backwards.

"What is this?" Diabound cried out. Yugi stood and turned to face the petite body that used to be his friend.

*Yami, lend me your strength... to cast these two back into the shadow realm. Never to be released again,* Yugi requested of the ancient spirit. The Pharaoh closed his eyes and gave all of his being to Yugi. His ethereal body disappeared; soft orbs of light flowed into Yugi. The petite youth gasped at the amount of power and energy coursing through his tiny form. He turned to face Diabound and Bakura.

"No! No! Don't do this! Please, Yugi, don't send us back!" begged Diabound.

Yugi rose his hand, not paying attention to Diabound's pleas. A loud battle cry emerged from Yugi's lips; a blinding light emerged from his palm. The orb of light grew larger and larger until it consumed all darkness. It overtook Diabound and Bakura; banishing them back to the shadow realm just as hit had banished the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN!" Diabound cried falling to her knees and finally to her stomach. Bakura had already been rendered unconscious. The light faded and with it, the additional energy Yami had supplied. Yugi collapsed.

*Yugi,* a regal voice called his name.

*Yami? Where are you?* Yugi asked, searching his mind for his dear friend.

*My spirit body is gone. All that is left is my soul. You did it, Yugi! You sent them back to the Shadow Realm for the rest of their unnatural life!* Yami's voice sounded relieved and overjoyed, *As such, you also freed me! Thank you, Yugi!*

*Will I? Yugi's voice cracked, *Will I ever see you again?*

*I am free, little one. I am going home. I am sure we will see each other again, but not until you have lived a full life,* Yami chuckled.

*I don't want you to go,* Yugi already felt so alone.

*I know, but part of me will never go. I will always be with you. Watching over you and guiding you,* Yugi touched his cheek where he felt a warm tingling sensation, *I love you, Yugi.*

*I...love you too,* a single tear slide down Yugi's cheek leaving a moist trail in its wake.

*Farewell for now,* Yami's voice was calm and happy.

*Farewell for now,* Yugi echoed Yami's goodbye. He felt part of his heart breaking. He knew part of him was about to die with Yami. Yami's warm, comforting, protective, and commanding presence faded until none remained.

The petite youth balled up his hands into fists and pounded on the concrete below him; his cries echoing through the once again silent night.

"Yugi?" a familiar sweet high pitched voice called him. His amethyst orbs darted open and over to his petite blonde friend.

"Rebecca! Is that really you? Are you back? Are you okay? How are you?" Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around his startled friend.

"Of course, I'm fine! What happened? How did we end up at Anzu's? Weren't we just at that abandoned house playing with the Ouija Board? And why am I bathed in red?" Rebecca's inquisitive teal orbs blinked at Yugi.

"You don't remember anything since the abandoned house?" Yugi gaped at her. She shook her head.

"Speaking of the Oija Board, what happened to it? I left it on the table at the abandoned house," a soft British accent chirped.

"I don't care what happened to that fucking board! We are never using a Oija Board again!" Yugi snapped at his two friends. They blinked at him confused, "I will tell you all about it later. I am just glad you two are okay."

"Of course we are," Ryou smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Yugi sighed glancing around at the gory scene.

"What happened here anyway?" Rebecca asked first taking notice of her surroundings.

"Just don't ask. Please," Yugi begged, "Let's get out of here first and then I will tell you all about it." Yugi wrapped his arms around Rebecca's shoulder and Ryou's torso. He led the two away from the scene of death and destruction and towards his grandfather's safe game shop. He was in for a long night of explaining everything that had happened since that first night. A long night he did not look forward to.

He sighed as they made their way back to the game shop. Just as he felt the depression of losing Yami overwhelm him, he felt a small piece of calm, confident, and protective energy brush against his conscious mind instantly relaxing him. Yugi smiled to himself. So Yami had literally left a small piece of himself behind to remain with Yugi. The petite tri-colored youth knew he would be reaching for that comforting energy as often as he could until he and Yami were reunited again.


End file.
